There are currently several devices available on the market for the transfer and storage of manual wheelchairs in an automobile. These systems are difficult for wheelchair users to use or operate as they enter or exit a vehicle. There are approximately 1.5 million manual wheelchair users in the United States, and of those, 70% are at one time or another injured when they transfer from their wheelchair to an automobile. These injuries are typically overuse injuries, and the resulting damage could cause a manual wheelchair user to prematurely switch to an automated wheelchair.
Some wheelchair users simply disassemble their wheelchairs before entering their vehicles and reassemble the wheelchair when they reach their destination. The process of a wheelchair user transferring from the wheelchair seat to a vehicle seat, disassembling the wheelchair, and hoisting it into the vehicle is an arduous one that often results in injury.
Of the products currently available on the market for storing a manual wheelchair during transit, the majority of systems are crane-based and semi-automated. The systems can be mounted on the interior or exterior of the automobile. For those systems, manual assistance is often first required to attach such systems to the wheelchair. A manual control is then used to activate and automate the lift function, sometimes requiring additional manual effort to guide the chair safely into the vehicle. If not in combination with a second system or piece of equipment, these systems may require the driver to possess a level of independence and functional mobility necessary to return to the driver's seat after their chair is stored all by themselves. Besides being limited to use by individuals having greater ambulatory capabilities, the use of these systems are often restricted to particular types of vehicles with sufficient storage space. Moreover, having ample storage space often limits seating for other passengers.
Another system variation is storing a manual wheelchair in a rooftop carrier. This system also requires manual assistance for attachment, but the manual control performs both the lift and storage function with no additional effort. With storage on the rooftop, this system may be compatible with a wider range of automobiles including a standard sedan-type. However, it poses safety risks when driving under a bridge or overpass. Also, use with rigid frame manual wheelchairs is not possible as the system requires folding of the wheelchair for storage in a more compact rooftop carrier to limit wind resistance. Moreover, non-rigid manual wheelchairs can be problematic because they often fail to provide adequate back and/or seat support for wheelchair users.
In yet another existing system, wheelchair users may store their wheelchairs in the bed of a pickup truck when in transit. This system also requires manual assistance for attachment, and a vehicle lift may be used to lift the wheelchair into the truck bed. However, because truck seats of a cab are typically elevated, a modified truck must be used with this system.